Stupid Cupid
Stupid Cupid is an episode in Open Hearts. In this episode, Lumpy makes random people fall in love and stirs jealousy about. Roles Starring *Lumpy Featuring *Rip *Torn *Pia *Toothy *Mime *Twinkie *Buckley *Devious *Kivila *Splendid *Deeka Appearances *Flippy *Ale *Disco Bear Plot Valentine's Day has arrived and Cupid Lumpy packs up his love arrows. He flies down from the clouds in search of couples, and soon spots Flippy and Ale on a bench. Lumpy fires his arrow, unaware of an approaching Disco Bear. The result is that Ale falls in love with Disco Bear and drives Flippy mad. Pia decides whether to date Rip or Torn, and Lumpy finds another opportunity. He prepares to fire two arrows (for Pia and her date) but gets confused about Rip and Torn, causing him to hit Toothy instead than either of the fox brothers. Pia hugs Toothy and, driven with jealousy, Rip and Torn beat him to a bloody pulp as Pia runs away. Lumpy fires two arrows again but makes Rip and Torn fall in love with each other. Mime gives Twinkie a flower, then squirts water from it and they both laugh. Lumpy fires his arrow and hits Twinkie, but she falls in love with a passing Buckley. Mime and Buckley have an antler fight to determine who gets to mate, but Buckley's large antlers easily throw Mime off a cliff. Another one of Lumpy's arrows hits Buckley. In the distance, Devious and Kivila have a date. However, it is interrupted when a love-struck Buckley tries to woo Kivila. Twinkie sadly draws a tear on her face and rides away in a small car. Devious fires his ray gun and vaporizes Buckley, however Splendid and Deeka arrive to the scene and further ruin the picnic by pummeling Devious. Lumpy franitcally grabs a handful of arrows to stop the violence, causing several arrows to fall. Lumpy throws an arrow at Deeka but makes her love Devious. Splendid gets enraged with jealousy and punches Devious through the torso. An equally jealous Kivila leaves the picnic after blasting him in the face with a ray gun. Deeka beats up Splendid for killing her "lover", so Splendid tries to defend himself with his laser vision. Laser beams go flying out of control and one of them blasts Lumpy's wings, causing him to fall and get impaled on the arrows on the ground. Flippy finds one of Lumpy's arrows and vengefully throws it at Disco Bear, hitting his eye and killing him. Flippy makes an evil laugh at his successful shot, only to find Ale behind him, with more of the arrows she prepares to stab him with. Deaths #Toothy is mauled by Rip and Torn. #Mime falls off the cliff (debatable). #Buckley is vaporized by Devious' ray gun. #Devious is blasted with Kivila's ray gun. #Lumpy is impaled by his arrows. #Disco Bear is hit in the eye by an arrow. Trivia *Lumpy Cupid is shown on the Open Hearts DVD cover. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Open Hearts